Bienvenidos a mi Tour
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Hola a todos. Bienvenidos al nuevo tour auspiciado por Corn Flakes y Zucaritas de Kellogs. Sip, se que esta algo machucho, pero eso no se debe a la falta de presupuesto, sino a las pocas ganas que tengo de hacer algo más elaborado. ET Disfrutenlo... XD
1. Bienvenidos a miTour

**Hola queridos amigos de Fanfiction… aquí les traigo una nueva propuesta televisiva para todos aquellos a quien la tv ya no les satisface… este es el Show de Eriol…. Bueno, tanto así no, pero si es un show con él de protagonista, por lo que espero que disfruten tanto como yo de este fic… iba a hacerlo un oneshot, pero luego me dio pereza, por lo que haré un fic corto, que supongo que tendrá 4 o 5 capitulos más o menos… así que espero de su apoyo y colaboración con la divulgación de este programa… es que me pagan por cada televidente que ve mi show, asi que si quieren que yo le pague a Eriol todas sus prestaciones, necesito que me ayuden. Porque en realidad, estoy en la inmunda, ya que no tengo ni para comprarme una caja de Chiclets (goma de mascar)… así que helppppp meeeeee!!! Jejeje, en fin… aquí les dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia… nos vemos…**

**Atte:**

**Andreaeb182**

**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana…**

**P.D: Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clamp, excepto Eriol… que es todo mío… jajajaj **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Bienvenidos a mi... Tour **

Hola a todos. Bienvenidos al nuevo tour auspiciado por _Corn Flakes y Zucaritas de Kellogs®. _Sip, se que esta algo machucho, pero eso no se debe a la falta de presupuesto, sino a las pocas ganas que tengo de hacer algo más elaborado. Así que si no les gusta, pues se joden. En fin, como dije anteriormente, bienvenidos. Esto es, mi mente!!!

Supongo que se preguntaran porque rayos este loco esta hablando solo, bueno queridos televidentes del canal caracol y de otros canales donde presentan televisión de muy baja calidad, poca teleaudiencia y que solo se centran en novelas rosa para el placer de todas las amas del hogar, por no decir viejas chismosas, quiero decirles…. QUE YO NO ESTOY LOCO!!!

Bien, después de aclarar ese pequeñísimo, pero muy importantito detalle, seguimos con el tour.

Si giran a su derecha, con cuidado de no salirse de la lancha. Tengan cuidado, ya que estas aguas son algo turbulentas. Bueno, como les venía diciendo, a su derecha se podrán encontrar con los recuerdos que tengo de mi vida pasada. Si, estos son los "maravillosos" recuerdos de la vida del mago Clow Reed.

-Perdone joven, pero se ven cutres y sucios.- dijo una señora, quien me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones sumamente cortos color caqui que no dejaban mucho para la imaginación, lo cual creo que me traerá secuelas en un futuro y una camiseta con la leyenda "La mujer mas sexy de 1960". Pues si esa momia era la mujer más sexy de 1960 no quiero ver a la más fea. Esto es deprimente, muy deprimente a mi parecer. ¿Por qué la gente se pone a pasar bochorno? Sobretodo esta anciana que parece que pudiera ser la abuela del mismísimo Clow. Como esta de degenerado este mundo. No, no, no. Intentando no mirarla mucho sin que se diera cuenta de ello, intenté contestarle sin que se me notara lo afectado que me encontraba por tal horrorosa visión. Juro que lo intenté.

-Bueno, están en ese estado porque hace mucho tiempo que no son requeridos. Sobretodo porque son recuerdos que traen muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza para mí como el que me esta creando en este momento, así que mejor, echarlos al olvido para que no causen más secuelas en mi futuro.- dije, terminando con una exclamación alegre, ante la atónita mirada de la señora. Luego ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y la falsa sonrisa con la que había terminado de hablar tambaleó un poco en mi rostro. Instintivamente me alejé lo más posible de ella, mientras observaba todas las posibles rutas de escape. En serio amigos, nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido. Eso es algo que le aprendí a mi buen amigo el osito guardabosques. Pueden encontrar todo acerca de el, al igual que artesanías y demás cachivaches en la tienda que hay al terminar el tour, así que no se impacienten.

-¿Y que es eso que se ve allí? Luce como la cosa que tiene mi mama debajo del cuello.- dice un niño de unos dos años aproximadamente, mientras señala uno de los recuerdos que hay entre el montón. Todos nos giramos a ver que es lo que señala el pequeño y mis ojos se abren a más no poder. Se trata del seno de una mujer. Dios, yo no tenia la menor idea de la existencia de ese recuerdo. Todos los hombres están ávidos de ver más de cerca el recuerdo, porque a pesar de lo pequeño y empolvado que esta, se puede notar la perfecta figura de una mujer desnuda. No es por alagarme, pero yo siempre he tenido el toque con las mujeres. Y sobretodo, con las más hermosas. Rio nervioso y me acercó un poco más al borde de la lancha.

-Jejeje. Creo que es mejor olvidar ese recuerdo, y para que no haya percances en un futuro, mejor me lo guardo yo.- digo mientras lo tomo y me lo meto al bolsillo, ante los abucheos del sector masculino. Si serán chismosos estos tipos, porque no se van a ver una telenovela de esas que ponen en "horario familiar", que de familiar no tiene nada, porque es más lo que para uno solo que en familia y también es mucho más lo que muestran que lo que censuran, pero en fin. Jejeje, este recuerdo me ayudara a ganar una apuesta con mi pequeño descendiente. Ya verás Syaoran, para que tengas más respeto a tus mayores y me creas cuando te digo la verdad. No, mejor no. Será para que le de una hemorragia nasal incontrolable y me toque aguantarme su gritería por más de dos horas. Cuando se pone en plan de madre regañona no hay quien se lo aguante. De verdad que no se como hace Sakura para aguantarse al genio que se manda, pero bueno cada loco con su loca y cada uno con sus problemas. Pensándomelo mejor, porque no tomo este recuerdo y lo escondo para momentos de extrema soledad y aburrimiento. Jejeje.

-Viejo pervertido.- escuchó que me gritan. Es una niña de once años, que me mira con el ceño fruncido y con la cara roja. ¿Será de la vergüenza o de la rabia¿Y porque me mira así¿Qué le he hecho?

-primero que todo, no soy un viejo. Escasamente tengo dieciocho años. Y ¿Por qué me dices así?- preguntó extrañado, mientras la observo fijamente.

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta, nosotros escuchamos sus pensamientos.- me reprocha mientras me mira feo. Ooopssss. Olvide ese ínfimo detalle. Jejeje, creo que ahora si quedé mal ante todos.

-Bueno eso no importa. Mejor sigamos.- digo intentado cambiar el tema mientras me subo al techo de la lanchita y me siento con las piernas cruzadas, tipo indio. Seguimos avanzando un poco más y yo permanezco en silencio. Observando el cielo azul que esta sobre nuestras cabezas y el mar de chocolate que nos rodea. Mmm… chocolate. Mejor dejo de pensar en ello, no será que me tire y me ahogue por intentar comer todo lo que pueda.

* * *

Hola... espero que les haya gustado esta Primera entrega... jejeje... a mi me encantó asi que disfrutenla mucho 


	2. Bitacora de Viaje

_**Hola a todos, aquí esta la continuación de esta locura que llamo fic. Se que es raro. En verdad que lo es, y pues, también es bastante espontaneo. Espero que entiendan, que esto sea algo que hago mientras estoy enferma, así que no pidan muchas explicaciones, que creo que no hay o no existen. Así que traten de disfrutar de este aventurero y desaliñado viaje. Este fic lo voy a hacer un poco más largo de lo que tenía planeado, pero tampoco tan largo. Es que tengo problema a la hora de ver como ordeno los recuerdos, y pues. Esto es una locura, así que debo estar bajo un supuesto "estado de embriaguez", como me gusta llamarlo a mí. Aunque en realidad, no me gusta tomar alcohol, pero es que no se me ocurre otra idea para llamar este repentino ataque de hacer locuras sin motivo, así que entiéndanme un poco. Este es un cap de transición entre un recuerdo y otro, solo para explicar un poco más la mecánica del viaje, ya que con el anterior no se entendió nada. Asi que bueno, ya los dejo… y recuerden. Vean este espectacular programa después de House M.D y El espectacular estreno de la semana, el jorobado de Notre Dame. Y todo esto por el canal que nunca los defrauda. ATE TV….**_

_**Jejeje**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Bitácora de Viaje.**

Bitácora del viaje. Día 20 de la expedición, a las 1.200 horas (12.00).

Llevamos varios días adentrados en estas traicioneras aguas, sin rastro del camino a tomar y sin alguna pista, ya que por extrañas razones, ni siquiera podemos guiarnos con las estrellas, ya que el cielo ha estado nublado los últimos días. Además de que esas estrambóticas nubes andan mostrando publicidad no permitida de ropa de marca y electrodomésticos. ¿Será que ni siquiera estando perdidos en este mar de chocolate, podemos estar fuera de su alcance?

Estamos a la deriva y ya no nos queda combustible para el motor de la lancha. Es que ese motor tipo Diesel gasta bastante, y yo, por andar de necio me lo gasté casi todo el tanque en un solo día. Pero juro que era en pro de la ciencia y la investigación. ¿Cuál investigación? Se preguntaran ustedes. Pues mi investigación de cómo asustar a los inasustables, ya que intenta evitar gritar del pánico cuando un loco (que en este caso era yo, pero yo no estoy loco, solo busco lo mejor para la ciencia. jejeje), maneja a más de 500 km/hr en un mar de chocolate, que por su viscosidad produce fricción, conllevando a que se reduzca un poco la velocidad, pero tanto como para mantenerlos tranquilos si no.

En fin, también estamos sin provisiones ya que las últimas galletitas que nos quedaban se las comieron unos niños que estaban con hambre. Siempre hay que cederles a los niños el alimento, ya que ellos son el futuro de la sociedad. Pero aun así me duele, ya que eran los últimos oreos que tenía en mi mochila y me las había regalado Tomoyo para el receso. ¿A quien trato de engañar? T.T mendigos niños, ya no tienen respeto por uno, yo hubiera compartido con ellos, pero no. Se tragaron las galletas que mi adorada Tomoyo me había regalado.

Tengo que ser fuerte y mantener la cabeza fría. Yo soy el responsable de este grupo de turistas y tengo que cumplir mi misión. Llevarlos sanos y salvos al destino final. El almacén de los recuerditos. Pero sus caras llenas de tristeza y desesperanza me dificultan la tarea. Supongo que todos terminaremos locos y comiéndonos unos a los otros. Mmm, bueno yo me pido al gordito de la esquina. Se ve tierno y suave. Jejeje.

-QUE DESESPERANZA Y QUE OCHO CUARTOS, VIEJO LOCO. ¿USTED DE QUE RAYOS ESTA HABLANDO?- escuchó que me gritan. En ese momento espabilo y me doy cuenta que todos me miran raro. Jejeje, rio nervioso. Nuevamente me perdí en uno de mis pensamientos tipo reality show al mejor estilo Survivor.

-Nada, nada. Tranquilos todos y que no cunda el pánico. Estamos bien y a buen tiempo.- digo mientras trato de tranquilizar los ánimos que sin querer, yo mismo levanté en mi contra.

-Más le vale. Ya quiero ver la próxima parada, porque si veremos más recuerdos como el anterior, estaré encantado de repetir este tour las veces que sea posible, a pesar de que sea usted el que lo de.- escucho que dice un tipo barrigón y algo calvo que esta sentado en el centro. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros algo desteñidos y una camiseta negra pegada a su barriga con la leyenda "EL PAPI CHULO" jejeje, creo que este sería la pareja perfecta de la otra señora con complejo de mujer fatal.

-No se desesperen, apenas llevamos media hora de viaje y pronto llegaremos a la próxima estación. Tan solo sean un poco más pacientes.- digo mientras trato de aguantar una sonrisa burlona hacía el señor. Dios, si esta sentado justo al lado de la vieja momia esa que antes había estado jodiendome la vida. Estoy comenzando a creer ese dicho que dice, "Dios los crea y ellos se juntan", porque esos dos están justo uno al lado del otro. En fin, mejor fijo mis ojos en otra parte antes de que la carcajada que tengo aguantada desde hace rato salga a flote y me boten de este empleo.

Es que en verdad necesito del dinero, ya que vienen la época navideña y quiero comprar los regalos de todos. Tengo que comprarle uno a Spinel, uno a Nakuru, uno a Sakura, uno a Syaoran, no a Syaoran no, él se ha portado muy mal conmigo, la última vez que fue a mi apartamento me escondió mi Xbox 360 con mi juego de Harry Potter y la Orden del fénix por una semana y media. Él muy miserable se lo había llevado para jugar él y yo muriéndome por pasármelo. Es que él es un envidiosio, si envidiosio porque envidioso le queda pequeño. Miserable castaño amargado. Justo ese día tuvo que pelearse con Sakura por sus celos y tuvo que ir a mi casa a molestar y a robarse mi juego!!!. ¿Es que ya no hay respeto en esta juventud tan perdida? Como que no.

Pero en fin, también tengo que comprar un regalo a Keroberos, uno a Yue, uno a... crii crii crii criii (insertar sonido de grillos imaginarios, por favor). En fin… y uno a Tomoyo. Sobretodo el de Tomoyo. Si lo se, yo tengo una herencia que permitiría vivir tranquilamente a las cinco generaciones siguientes, pero yo quiero ganar el dinero con el sudor de mi frente y muy honradamente. Como todos los demás, así que aquí me tienen. Pasando las verdes y las maduras y teniéndome que aguantar a unos turistas de pacotilla, que no sirven para nada más que para pasar vergüenza.

-¡OYE!- escucho que me gritan y en ese momento me tengo que agachar. Me han tirado un zapato, que iba directo a mi frente. Y no era cualquier zapato, no, era uno de esas zapatillas de tacón altísimo, que parece una misión imposible mantenerse de pie con esa cosa, y que uno cree que la mujer que lo lleva puesto es más propensa a doblarse un tobillo que a lucir glamorosa, pero aja. La vanidad femenina es algo enfermiza, ¿y uno que hace contra ello? Quedarse callado, porque así uno se ve más bonito y sufre menos dañitos (n.n).

En eso veo que el zapato compañero del otro, es lanzado hacía a mi. Supongo que no les gustó el comentario, pero que hago, si es la verdad. Y aunque a veces me cueste problemas, me gusta ser sincero, la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Qué quieren que haga? Si tanto ustedes, como yo sabemos que esa es la verdad. Además, esa cosa pasa más como arma anti robo que como calzado, ¿o me lo van a negar? Imagínense al pobre idiota que trate de robarles, ustedes le lanzan eso y queda más que hecho.- digo yo, mientras me siento a analizar la situación. En eso veo que no es un solo zapato lo que me lanzan, ahora son una multitud. ¿Desde cuando hay tantas personas en esta mugre lancha?

-DEJEN DE TIRARME ESO-grito aparentando estar enojado, porque sino no me hacen caso.

-NO- escucho que me responden la partida de viejas chismosas que hay en la lancha, y además se escucha la voz de más de una joven.

-Pues me importa un cuerno lo que ustedes digan. Me dejan de tirar sus zapatos o haré algo de lo que se lamentaran de por vida.- digo yo con una mirada malévola. Ellas me miran con desafío y con una ceja enarcada. ¿Es que acaso nunca se rinden? Bueno, como soy un caballero, les daré una última oportunidad.

-Mira como tiemblo, niño bonito-me dice una ancianita, que lleva un vestido floreado y un sombrero a juego. Y yo que la veía tan dulce y tranquilita. Es que esas son las más peligrosas, quien sabe que más dirá después.

-Bueno, yo no quería recurrir a esto pero ustedes me obligaron.-digo con una sonrisa malévola, y que poco a poco se ensancha. Sacó un celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y con rapidez marco a un número, ante la atenta mirada de todas las mujeres de la lancha. Espero tranquilamente a que me contesten y cuando escucho la voz de mi fiel asistente, Elizabeth, sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Elizabeth, da la orden que cancelen todos los conciertos de Juan Gabriel.- comienzo a ordenar, escuchando exclamaciones indignadas por las mujeres mayores del grupo, pero esto aun no termina. –Y por favor comunícate con samrio, y haz que la cierren. No quiero ver ningún inútil Hello Kitty más en mi vida.- digo con maldad, ante los susurros indignados de la parte joven del grupo. No puedo evitar reírme de forma malévola ante sus rostros enojados. Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa. Yo se los advertí.

-ahora señoras y señoritas, compórtense. Si no quieren que mi buena amiga Elizabeth reciba otra llamada.- digo perversamente moviendo mi celular ante sus ojos, que me miran de forma acusatoria y asesina. Sigo riéndome en mi interior, y porque no, en mi exterior también de su desdicha. Ahhh, que bien se siente la venganza.

-Oh, si. Dulce y exquisita venganza.- susurro mientras observo a la distancia y noto como estamos a punto de llegar a la siguiente estación del recorrido. Siento como el motor se detiene y se baja una trampilla para poder descender de la lancha y tocas tierra firme. Poco a poco veo bajar a todo el mundo, dejándome a mi como último habitante del barco. Bueno, hay que seguir con este tour si quiero que me paguen. Así que aquí vamos. Estos son mis recuerdos con mis fieles guardianes, Nakuru y Spinel, también conocidos como Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.


	3. Primera Parada

**_Hola a todo el mundo y bienvenidos nuevamente a esto que es el tour por la mente de Eriol. No quise poner muchos recuerdos de Nakuru y Spinel, la verdad por falta de imaginación más que por otra cosa. Se que me he demorado eternidades en actualizar, pero es porque no sabía como seguir, ya que cuando tenía la idea lista, se me enredo tanto que al final no me gustó. Bueno, espero que me perdonen por no haber actualizado... estoy ahora mismo viendo como sigo mis otros fics, sobretodo el Heredero de ravenclaw y A pesar de Todo (este lo tengo olvidado desde hace añosssss) Dios, que mala soy con mis fics... pero es la universidad y esta imaginacion tan esquiva que tengo. En fin... espero que disfruten de este cap, que me salío mashusho...cuidense mucho...Atentamente,_**

**_Andreaeb182_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Primera parada.**

-Síganme todos y tengan cuidado por donde van, no quiero que nadie se pierda.- comencé a decir con voz alta, es que si se me perdía alguno de los turistas, me bajaban el sueldo y yo lo necesitaba enterito, así que todos apretujaditos, para que no haya errores.

-Pero no podemos respirar.- dijo una vocecilla en medio de la multitud.

-Pues se aguantan un poco más, que ya estamos llegando.- dije yo, es que los tenía a todos amarrados para que ninguno se me descarriara. Es que estas personas son peores que ovejas, se la pasan brincando de un lado para el otro, y yo soy el pobre idiota que me toca ir detrás de ellos.

Después de recorrer un no tan largo camino, por fin llegamos a donde teníamos que llegar. Un pequeño edificio de color rojo sangre con lunas pintadas por todos lados y muchas mariposas. Creo que Nakuru se pasó por aquí y lo decoró muy a su gusto. (n.nU)

-Bueno, lo mejor será ir entrando. Por favor entren despacio, de dos en dos y agarraditos de sus manitas que no quiero a ninguno extraviado por allí.- digo yo, mientras los suelto, pero ni cinco de atención me prestan, porque inmediatamente entran corriendo al edificio. Suspiro desanimado, y eso que el tour apenas empieza. Entro detrás de ellos y los veo sentados en las sillas dispuestas para ellos, mientras que me miran impacientes.

-ya voy, ya voy. Déjenme al menos tiempo para respirar.- digo yo, mientras me acerco a ellos. Se les nota emocionados, y no se porque, si este tour tampoco es que sea la gran cosa. Bueno, a quien engaño, son mis recuerdos, claro que es la gran cosa, pero tampoco para andar así de extraños.

Caminé a paso lento hacia ellos, quienes con cada segundo jodian más y más. Suspiré con desanimo, esta era la primera parada del recorrido y yo me encontraba agotado física y mentalmente en este momento. Por fin llegué a donde se encontraba esa multitud de inútiles, y apagué las luces. Con desgano me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba el proyector de películas, que parecía sacado de un museo. Ahora nada me quita la idea de que Nakuru se pasó por aquí. Solo a ella se le ocurre poner un aparatejo de estos. En fin, con un poco de magia lo pongo a andar y noto como las imágenes comienzan a aparecer en la pantalla blanca que hay al frente de nosotros.

Me siento en la primera silla que encuentro y me dispongo a ver mis recuerdos.

X3…x3…x3…x3…x3

_**Primer recuerdo.**_

_Aparece en escena un Eriol de 11 años en una espaciosa habitación de la mansión en la que vivió durante su estadía en Tomoeda. Estaba sentado en su sofá favorito mientras cosía un traje de color negro con estampado de mariposas. Era de media tarde y el joven, tan solo sonreía sin decir palabra alguna, mientras continuaba con su trabajo con un instrumental como música de fondo._

-ahhhh, que tierno.- exclama una señora de edad.

-Cállese anciana y deje escuchar.- le responde un señor de la tercera fila, mientras comienzan a aparecer más imágenes.

_-Amo, ¿todo esta listo?- pregunta alegremente Nakuru._

_-Si, ya terminé tu yukata.- responde un Eriol de 11 años con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- grita feliz la guardiana lunar, mientras se lanza sobre Eriol y lo abraza cariñosamente, haciendo reír al joven mago._

_-Nakuru, suelta al joven amo.- se escuchó una voz desde uno de los muebles de la habitación._

_-Cálmate Spy, tan solo estoy dándole las gracias a Eriol.- le respondió la guardiana lunar, para luego sacarle la lengua al pequeño gato de color negro._

_-te he dicho millones de veces que mi nombre no es Spy, es Spinel.- comenta con voz neutra, pero sin apartar la mirada del libro que esta frente a él._

_-Lo sé, pero te queda mucho mejor Spy cuando estas así.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, a lo que el guardián del sol solo suspiró, haciendo sonreír nuevamente a su creador._

_**Recuerdo 2:**_

_-Eriol… Eriol, mírame.- se escucha un grito. Se encontraban en ese momento en una pista de patinaje al aire libre. Era invierno y todo estaba cubierto por la hermosa nieve que caía en esa temporada._

_-Te estoy viendo Nakuru.- le respondió un Eriol de 12 años mientras la observaba tranquilamente desde lo lejos. La castaña se encontraba en el borde de la pista, mientras intentaba aprender a patinar. Cuando por fin se soltó del borde de la pista, dio tres pasos antes de caerse estrepitosamente en el suelo. La gente que pasaba por su lado no pudo evitar reírse de la cómica escena, ya que la castaña había rodado sobre si misma y ahora se encontraba de cabeza._

-¿Y COMO NO REIRSE DE ESA CAIDA TAN IDIOTA?- se escucho decir del señor que llevaba la camiseta de Papi Chulo. Esa voz ya la podría reconocer en cualquier parte y en cualquier circunstancia.

-Señor, si es tan amable de guardar silencio.- le pido amablemente al señor, mientras las imágenes siguen pasando y veo como corro a ayudar a Nakuru a levantarse.

-Si, cállese viejo feo.- le grita una niña, que aparenta tener unos 8 años de edad. Estos niños cada vez son más precoces y más altaneros.

-SI CALLENSE, no ven que no me dejan escuchar la telenovela.- exclamó una señora enojada, mientras le pegaba un paraguaso al señor.

¿Telenovela? ¿De que rayos esta hablando esta señora? En fin, que importa, al menos logró callar a la gente. Así podré concentrarme otra vez en mis recuerdos.

_**Recuerdo 3:**_

_-Eriol, Eriol.- se escucha un grito que proviene de la sala. Inmediatamente después Nakuru entra a la cocina apresurada. –Eriol, por favor ayúdame.- pide Nakuru desesperada. Eriol, quien se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente se gira para ver a la guardiana, con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. El joven estaba un poco más alto y su rostro poco a poco estaba perdiendo la redondez de la infancia. Ya se notaba que estaba entrando en la adolescencia, a la temprana edad de 13 años._

_-tranquila Nakuru. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- pregunta Eriol mientras se acerca a donde estaba la castaña._

_-Necesito que me ayudes a hacer chocolates para Matt. Mañana es san Valentín y tú sabes lo mala que soy para preparar dulces. Y quiero que estos sepan exquisitos.- respondió atropelladamente la joven, sin detenerse para respirar. Eriol sonrió ante la respuesta tan típica de su guardiana y se giró para regresar a hacer su trabajo._

_-No…-comenzó a decir el joven mago, cuando se vio apresado por los brazos de la castaña._

_-Eriol, por favor.- lloriqueó Nakuru, mientras lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito._

_-No puedo ayudarte ahora mismo, pero si quieres me esperas un rato y nos ponemos a trabajar. ¿Te parece?- completó el ojiazul._

_-por supuesto. Te esperaré en la sala- Respondió la castaña para luego irse apresuradamente. _

_-Creo que la concientes demasiado, Eriol.- comentó el guardián del sol, mientras entraba a la cocina. _

_-Puede ser Spinel. Puede ser.- respondió Eriol con una sonrisa mientras continuaba cocinando. _

-¿Y que le pasó a este idiota para pasar de ser tan maduro a ser lo que ahora es?- preguntó un joven que aparenta tener mi edad. Si que es metida la gente. ¿Qué les importa si soy maduro o no?

-Para su información, yo todavía soy maduro.- respondí mirándolos feo.

-Si, como no.- me contestó el mismo muchacho entrometido. Si no fuera porque me están pagando por esto, ya le habría callado la bocaza esa que tiene.

-Inténtalo para que veas lo que te pasa.- me gritó el mismo metido. Se me había olvidado que pueden escuchar mis pensamientos.

-Así es idiota.- me dijeron todos al unísono. Que humorcito que se gastan estos. Si siguen así no creo que aguante mucho tiempo con todo mi cuerpecito intacto.

-Bueno, bueno. Dejen de hablar y sigan mirando.-exclamé yo, logrando por fin que esta manada de gente, se callara.

_**Recuerdo 4:**_

_Se ve un Eriol de quince años entrando a su mansión en Inglaterra. El ojiazul entra al lugar, regresando de una larga jornada en la escuela y se le ve una pequeña sonrisa. Abre la puerta y un fuerte sonido llega a sus oídos. Se trata de una canción nueva que suena en la radio y que últimamente es la sensación. Sonríe levemente y se encamina al salón de Baile. Abre la puerta y se queda de pie en su sitio. Sonríe levemente al ver a sus guardianes._

_Nakuru se encuentra en el centro del salón bailando al ritmo de la canción, mientras obliga a Spinel, en su forma real, a seguirle el paso, sin prestar atención a las quejas del guardián solar. Hasta que el guardián, resignado, comienza a seguirle el paso. _

_**Recuerdo 5:**_

_Se ve un Eriol de 7 años jugando tranquilamente en su cuarto, cuando entra Nakuru corriendo preocupada y llorando._

_-Eriol. Creo que Spy esta enfermo.- comenta Nakuru entre lágrimas. Eriol se las seca con sus manos y se dispone a ver a su otro guardián. Sale de su cuarto y ve una mota negra volar aceleradamente sobre su cabeza. El pequeño eriol comienza a saltar, intentando atrapar al pequeño "gato", cuando este pasa sobre él. Después de mucho corretear al guardián solar, logra atraparlo con ayuda de Nakuru._

_-Nakuru, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Eriol mientras sostiene a Spinel entre sus manos y comienza a calmarlo con magia._

_-No lo sé.- respondió la castaña más tranquila, pero aun así con miedo. –tan solo le di un poco del chocolate que me regalaste y luego se puso como loco.- completó la castaña, mientras observaba al otro guardián._

_-Parece ser que Spinel no soporta las cosas dulces. Lo mejor será no darle más, sino queremos que se ponga hiperactivo de nuevo.- comentó el niño, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, para luego ser apresado por los brazos de Nakuru, quien asentía en silencio._

-Ahhh, que ternura.-exclamó soñadoramente una señora de edad.

-Bueno, eso es todo. No hay tiempo que perder. Así que andando.- dije yo mientras apagaba el proyector. En ese momento todo el mundo comienza a colocarse de pie y a observar lo que estaba a su alrededor.

En ese momento me percaté de la multitud de estatuas de Spinel Sun y de Ruby Moon que había en la habitación. Y también de la cantidad de señales de Coca Cola que se encontraban junto a cada estatua. Se veían también pinturas de diversos instantes de nuestra vida juntos. Todo bastante emotivo. De pronto un ruido sordo, como de algo al caer, me despertó de mi ensoñación. Me giré para ver que se trataba y me encontré con un niño que recogía una lata de Coca Cola de un dispensador, que yo ni siquiera había visto.

-¿Quiere?- me preguntó al verme observarlo detenidamente.

-No gracias.- le respondí educadamente al niño, para que este me sonriera y se fuera corriendo a donde se encontraba su mamá. Pero la verdad es que me sentía antojado de tomarme una gaseosa, así que me dirigí al dispensador e introduje una moneda en la ranura. Y en serio me dolió gastármela, ya que era una moneda nueva y brillante. De las que tanto me gusta coleccionar por lo bonitas que se ven.

-mmm, ¿Light o normal?- me pregunté a mi mismo.

-Creo que normal.- decidí luego de unos segundos. Presioné el botón de la Coca Cola normal, pero no funcionó. Lo volví a presionar, pero nada. Lo intenté una y otra vez, pero nada. Bueno, creo que será Light. Presioné el otro botón y no funcionó. ¿Ahora que? Lo intenté también varias veces pero no funcionaba.

-Cochina maquina de porquería.- mascullé en voz baja. Bueno, si no tendría mi gaseosa, al menos tendría de vuelta mi dinero. Presione el botón para la devolución de mi dinero, pero la cochina maquina se resistía a dármelo. Maquina ladrona de moneditas brillantes.

Poco a poco comencé a desesperarme, hasta que llegué al punto de coger y zarandear a la maquina una y otra vez, para ver si así funcionaba. De pronto escuché el sonido seco de una lata al caer. Me detuve y me agaché para ver mejor. Allí, en la canaleta, se encontraba una lata de Coca Cola, aunque lucía algo diferente, ya que en vez de ser roja o gris, era negra. No le di importancia, al fin y al cabo, siempre andan cambiando la presentación de estas cosas. Y que importa que sea blanca, roja o azul. Mientras supiera bien, y me quitara la sed, no importaba si traía marcianitos pintados.

-Coca Cola Zero.- leí en la lata. Mmm… otro nuevo producto, igual al anterior pero con otra presentación y otro nombre. Partida de rateros esos los de las grandes corporaciones. Abrí la alta y tomé un trago. Me supo igual. La verdad es que es la misma pinche coca cola de siempre. No entiendo para que le andan cambiando el nombre y presentándola como nueva, si es el mismo sabor de siempre. Bahh, que importa, mejor me la tomo y dejo de estar pensando pendejadas.

-Eso es cierto, ya estamos aburridos de escucharte quejarte de la mísera lata de Coca Cola. Larguémonos de este chuzo rápido.- exclamó impaciente un señor que se parecía bastante al hermano mayor de Sakura, pero con una década más de vida.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Vamonos.- dije yo, mientras los guiaba nuevamente al barco. Iban charlando animadamente mientras caminamos el trayecto de regreso a nuestro "querido barco", que nos esperaba con cadenetas y adornos de color rojo y negro. Supongo que Nakuru también se dio una vueltecita por aquí.

-Suban pronto, que no tenemos mucho tiempo y debemos ver otros recuerdos.- grité yo, mientras ayudaba a subir a un par de viejitas que eran bastante dulces y tiernas.

-Si quieres te das una vueltecita luego con nosotras, bombón. Claro, cuando te encuentres desocupado.- me dijo una de las viejitas, mientras la otra me guiñaba un ojo y hacia un sonido que quería asemejarse a un ronroneo. Sentí algo bajar por mi espalda, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreírles amablemente mientras negaba imperceptiblemente para mi. No quiero meterme en más problemas, así que mejor evitar malas interpretaciones.

Cuando todos terminaron de embarcarse, prendí el motor y comenzamos a alejarnos del pequeño muelle que había en la isla y poco a poco lo vi alejarse. Suspiré cansado. Ya estaba agotado psicológicamente y apenas iba la primera parada.


End file.
